It takes a thief
by ChocoBlock
Summary: A night of thieving goes wrong for one thief and she ends up somewhere else , even though she is cast to another world, she is still going to do what she does best and that is being a thief.


Hi again, enjoy this fic ^_^ and I shall see you at the bottom.

* * *

Paris, France.

The Eiffel tower glitters as it lights up the night sky, not a single sound was heard, the only sound was a cat screeching.

"Stop! Thief!"

Well the peace is now shattered thanks to yours truly. I turned my head and smirked as I jumped to land on another rooftop while the cops on the other side yelled at me, one grumbled in French, damn I'm good.

"Sorry boys, but I gotta run." I called and gave a wave.

I leapt to another roof and ran once more as I heard sirens below me, looks like the cops are onto me. My smirk grew bigger as I continued leaping roof to roof as I carried a bag over my shoulder while adjusting my backpack on my back.

I've been a thief for as long as I can remember, I began my thieving career at the age of fifteen when I ran from the orphanage, I've became infamous across Europe as the youngest thief. I landed on another roof and looked around as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked behind me to see no police had followed me. I grinned and continued my jumping spree with my bag over my shoulder.

Stopping is the last thing on my mind at the moment, I haven't stopped since my thieving career began so there is no point in stopping now, my mother would of killed me for doing this kind of thing, but that's not important at the moment.

I leapt to another roof and almost stumbled and fell. I swore under my breath and continued my running spree as I huffed. I looked back to see nothing and then looked down to see no cop cars. I blinked and came to a stop as I looked around, that's odd, very odd. I placed my bag down and then sighed as the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

I had to keep going.

I jumped to another roof and almost lost my footing. I cursed under my breath and grumbled as I leapt again, I haven't had a rest for a while now. I sighed in frustration as I continued my running spree.

This is so frustrating.

Not resting enough was my downfall. I missed the gap and ended up falling into the river as I released my bag of goods, despite me being a good swimmer, I couldn't swim back to the surface, not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't swim back up. I made the mistake of precious air go as bubbles went up to the surface. I gave it my best to swim to the top, but I couldn't, it's like mother nature didn't want me to break the surface, my goods went sinking to the bottom. I emptied my pockets but I was still sinking.

I let precious air go as I continued to sink. The surface was far from gone. I covered my mouth but to no effect. I let air go for the last time, and then I blacked out as I couldn't take it any more.

-/-

I squinted my eyes as I let out a small groan, my body ached with each movement, but I eventually sat up. I rubbed my head, once I moved my arm I was met by red fur. I jumped slightly in fright. I ran my fingers through my head and to my relief I still had my jet black hair. I spotted my dark green cargo pants and I was wearing my dark grey jumper with a dark blue t-shirt on top, what a relief. I spotted my denim jacket on a chair and my black converse shoes next to me, I never wore light clothing as I would of gotten spotted easily. I kicked the covers off and stood up as I walked to a window, to my shock, staring at me was a red squirrel, like those anthropomorphic.

Wait...I _was_ the squirrel.

I jumped slightly in fright. I spotted my goods in the corner and I sighed in relief, but the question was.

Where was I?

I twitched my tail and looked around the room as I crossed my arms, my chocolate brown eyes scanning warily and curious. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You sure gave us a fright."

I jumped a mile and quickly turned around to be met by a pink hippo and a turtle, and I thought had seen it all.

"Uhh...Hi?" I got out.

There was a silence as I shifted, I hate this kind of situation.

"Soo...Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in our HQ, we saved you from a group of lookout rats." The turtle explained.

I tensed slightly. "Did...They do anything?"

"No, luckily we got to you in time."

"Murray is right."

"What a relief." I sighed.

"Bentley thought you would needed to go to the hospital, but you look fine to me." Murray told me.

"My head hurts, that's all." I said.

"What's in the bag?" Murray asked me.

I looked around. "Do me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

I jumped again and turned to face the speaker.

"Sly I don't think she needed another fright." Bentley noted."

"No I didn't." I grumbled.

"Anyway, what is it you don't want us to do, sleeping beauty."

I ignored the last part from the raccoon. "Rattle to the cops."

"Who, us?" Sly asked dramatically.

"Don't worry buddy." Murray assured me. "The police and us are not on best terms."

I said nothing and walked to the sack and then opened it as the content spilled out. I heard Sly whistle.

"That's some haul."

"Where did you find it?" Murray asked me.

"I stole it." I admitted.

"Stole it?" Bentley asked.

I gave a nod. "Yeah, stole from greedy people, manly other thieves or sometimes museums."

"So you're used to the thieving business."

I nodded again. "Grew up in it."

"Nice bat." Murray said as he swung it.

"Thanks, I lack in strength but my swing makes up for it."

"We never got your name." Bentley told me.

"Ah, guess not...Name's Vera."

"Have you ever got caught by the police?" Sly asked me.

I smirked slightly. "Nope, I would slip away before they even had the chance, sometimes I would be off their radar for a month, then I would pop out of nowhere."

"Do you remain in once place to steal or..."

"Pfft, staying in one location would be boring, so I move place to place."

"What are you good at?" Bentley asked me.

"I may not be good with computers or not a strong person, but I do make it up by being a good swimmer." I explained.

"What do you think?" Murray asked the other two.

"No offence Vera, the trust thing may be a bit off." Bentley told me.

I gave a smile. "Don't worry about it, I understand you don't trust me fully."

"I hope you're ready for a long trip Vera." Sly told me.

I blinked. "Why, where we off to?"

"Egypt." Bentley told me.

"Why, what's there?"

I noticed Sly was tense and I frowned slightly, that had gotten me suspicious.

"I take it this is a personal thing."

"You can say that." Murray told me.

"Vera, have you heard of Clockwerk?" Bentley asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, I travel place to place so I sometimes don't hear about things."

"Can we sell your treasure?" I heard Murray ask me. "I'm sure we can afford a better upgrade of your weapon."

I looked at him and then shrugged. "Um...Sure."

-/-

I looked at the computer as Bentley typed on it. Thank the lord they had a shower so a shower I took. I stared at the screen and then crossed my arms. I was looking at a metalling bird.

"Waaait, wait a minute." I spoke as I pointed at the screen. "Clockwerk is a bird?"

"Yup and he was flesh."

I frowned. "Soo he turned his body into metal for hatred of one family bloodline."

"Pretty much."

I rubbed my head and then rested my arm on the chair.

"Sly defeated him two years ago, even though he's in pieces..."

"There could be a chance he can come back." I finished. "And that's not good."

"You caught on well."

"...Why would a museum have something evil within their building?"

"Good question Vera."

I sighed. "I don't get people sometimes."

-/-

After waiting for my new weapon to arrive, we were preparing for the long trip to Egypt, my weapon is a metal baseball bat, don't ask but I love it, already tried it on those poor unfortunate rats, oh well, not my problem, just a little payback.

I looked to the sky and crossed my arms as my baseball bat was in my backpack.

"Won't your mother disapprove."

I turned around quickly. "Dammit Sly! Don't do that!" I hissed.

He raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Sorry."

I huffed. "My mother disowned me once I was fifteen, my dad had got up and left."

"So you resorted to thieving as a last resort."

"Yep, sure it was wrong, but I never stole from ordinary people."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly."

I smiled slightly, this was gonna be so fun, bigger than what I normally would do, but oh well, first time for something.

"Come on you two, we're leaving." Bentley called.

"Ladies first." Sly said with a small bow.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the roof and then walked to the van. I gave one last stretch.

This was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

And I'm done.

Please review and tell me what you think c:


End file.
